


Cardboard boxes

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male Friendship, Recovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sheldon aveva organizzato la sua nuova vita in modo più che soddisfacente, sotto ogni aspetto.<br/>Aveva trovato un nuovo ritmo, un nuovo ordine dove ogni ingranaggio funzionava a puntino e portava senza intoppi alla fine della giornata.<br/>A quel silenzio che ticchettava nel suo cervello.<br/>A quel nome che aveva sigillato dentro ogni scatola."<br/>Una tragedia sfiorata, una nuova routine e la strada scivolosa per tornare alla normalità... tra scatoloni, catapulte e un buon sorso di Mountain Dew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardboard boxes

Anche se impilate con cura e criterio, le scatole occupavano quasi tutto il pavimento della camera. Ognuna era sigillata con una striscia di scotch da pacchi color avana della medesima lunghezza, un'etichetta bianca su ognuna di esse ne indicava il contenuto in stampatello minuscolo  
 **manga**  
 **t-shirt**  
 **calzini**  
 **action figure dc**  
 **action figure marvel**  
 **cd musicali**  
e la porta della stanza era chiusa a chiave.  
  
Sheldon aveva organizzato la sua nuova vita in modo più che soddisfacente, sotto ogni aspetto.  
Aveva comprato un nuovo paio di pantaloni da autobus, lavabili in acqua calda - quindi facili da sterilizzare.  
Si era messo d'accordo con i suoi cinque take-away di fiducia per avere il servizio a domicilio, pagando un extra sicuramente esagerato.  
Sullo scaffale dei cereali, come sempre catalogati per quantità di fibre, ora c'erano solo le sue marche preferite.  
Aveva sempre a portata di mano una lista dei numeri di telefono da chiamare in caso di emergenza: tra questi figuravano la signora Gunderson e il servizio clienti del suo provider wi-fi.  
Alla mensa dell'università stava per conto suo e aveva ripreso a lavorare in solitudine. Cercava di incontrare Koothrappali il meno possibile, e dovendo condividere lo stesso ufficio aveva risolto il problema stabilendo orari diversi; chiaramente si era riservato le ore maggiormente produttive a livello cerebrale.  
  
Lavorava anche a casa, e a pieno ritmo. Pensava, pensava, pensava, per scacciare il silenzio, eppure non cercava di sostituirlo con un'altra voce...  
Di solito non rispondeva quando qualcuno suonava alla porta, se non aveva ordinato nulla; non aveva intenzione di vedere e ascoltare nulla che gli ricordasse il passato. L'ultima visita di Howard si era conclusa bruscamente quando l'aveva minacciato con un cucchiaio pieno di burro di arachidi impugnato a mo' di catapulta.  
  
Si concedeva alcuni meritati svaghi, sebbene in misura minore. C'era la serata di Battlestar Galactica (senza borbottii e commenti di sottofondo aggiunti a quelli del regista) e le trasferte del sabato al negozio di trenini di Garden Grove. Da solo. D'altronde, a pensarci bene,  _andare in treno al negozio di trenini dovrebbe essere la regola_.  
Sì, decisamente aveva trovato un nuovo ritmo, un nuovo ordine dove ogni ingranaggio funzionava a puntino e portava senza intoppi alla fine della giornata.  
A quel silenzio che ticchettava nel suo cervello.  
A quel nome che aveva sigillato dentro ogni scatola.  
  
  
  
Una sera, una come tante, era seduto al suo posto sul divano, giocando a GTA. Sul tavolino, gli avanzi delle lasagne e l'ultimo numero di Hellboy.  
D'un tratto aveva sentito la chiave girare nella serratura e questa scattare, la porta aprirsi, qualcuno entrare, dei passi avvicinarsi...  non si era nemmeno voltato, semplicemente il controller era rimasto tra le sue mani inerti sul grembo.  
\- Ciao, Sheldon.  
Non aveva programmato uno schema mentale per prepararsi ad ascoltare di nuovo quella voce in particolare, perciò finse di non averla sentita affatto.  
\- Sono tornato.  
Le sue labbra rimasero chiuse, mentre sperimentava un curioso attacco di tachicardia.  
\- Te l'ho detto, Leonard, - stava dicendo Penny, in un tono tra il compassionevole e l'irritato - non gli si cava più una parola. Ha impacchettato tutta la tua roba e... Sheldon? Puoi anche guardarci in faccia, adesso...  
Leonard sospirò, chiudendole la bocca con un bacio leggero mentre le accarezzava una guancia: - Ci penso io. Grazie di tutto, piccola, a dopo. - Era spossato, e quei quattro piani di scale non erano l'ideale per inaugurare la sua convalescenza. Penny, ancora un po' titubante, li lasciò da soli.  
  
\- Sheldon?  
Ticchettava, ticchettava, mentre il panico, la confusione, la sua logica distorta prendevano il sopravvento.  
\- Tu non abiti più qui. Tu non ci sei.  
Leonard si sedette sul divano. Neanche con tutta la buona volontà poteva sostenere a lungo una conversazione di quel genere. Quando vide che Sheldon tentava di spostarsi ulteriormente verso sinistra, anche se era ormai addossato contro il bracciolo, emise un gemito di stanchezza. Raggiunse la porta della sua stanza e gli uscì un altro lamento quando si accorse che era chiusa.  
\- Sheldon! Vorrei andare a dormire! - Gli faceva male urlare a quel modo. Aveva bisogno di tranquillità, riposo e coccole. A casa di Penny avrebbe avuto tutto questo, ma prima... prima doveva capire cosa frullava nella testolina del dottor Cooper, perché... oh, era inutile, tanto valeva aspettare l'indomani.  
Tornò in soggiorno, dove vide il suo coinquilino con in mano la chiave della sua stanza.  
\- Grazie. - La prese, notando che Sheldon aveva fatto di tutto per evitare che le loro dita si sfiorassero. Aveva quasi dimenticato come la sua misantropia riuscisse talvolta a fargli venire la pelle d'oca.  
Quando riuscì a farsi strada tra le scatole  
 **pantaloni tinta unita**  
 **dvd anime**  
 **sciarpe - guanti - berretti**  
e scostò il piumino, il letto sembrò fagocitarlo in un vortice di sogni deliziosamente insipidi. Aveva tentato di resistere, ricordando a se stesso che Penny si aspettava che trascorresse la notte da lei, ma la stanchezza era troppo forte.  
  
Si svegliò con un appetito piuttosto promettente e scivolò dal letto facendo attenzione ai movimenti bruschi. Quella di tornare in ospedale era l'eventualità meno allettante che potesse immaginare al momento, piogge di meteoriti incluse.  
Sheldon guardava Doctor Who, o meglio... il televisore era sintonizzato su BBC America, ma lui sembrava più interessato a rimirare la sua tazza di cereali che ormai erano diventati poltiglia.  
\- Buongiorno. - Leonard non si aspettava una risposta, non subito, e si limitò a guardarsi intorno come non aveva avuto il tempo e la forza di fare la sera prima. Notò la libreria per metà spoglia, contò ogni oggetto che mancava come in un brutto gioco di enigmistica per bambini.  
Andiamo, era follia pura. Come tutto ciò che riguardava Sheldon, d'altra parte. La verità era che aveva davvero bisogno dicasa, di rilassarsi in mezzo a tutto ciò che gli era familiare, di togliersi addosso l'odore di disinfettante e minestrina scipita che avrebbe sempre associato alle terribili settimane appena trascorse. E aveva bisogno dei suoi vestiti, accidenti. Penny gli aveva comprato qualche cambio di intimo e due pigiami, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di girare per casa in pigiama: ne aveva veramente le tasche piene.  
\- Sheldon, avanti, possiamo parlare? Non ce l'ho con te, non m'importa se non mi sei venuto a trovare nemmeno una volta. So quanto odi gli ospedali, e non hai tutti i torti...  
Lo vide ingurgitare un cucchiaio di pappetta di cereali fredda e provò un senso di nausea, quasi avesse lui in bocca quel cibo. - Sheldon, guardami una buona volta! Smettila di fare il bambino!  
Non doveva agitarsi, lo sapeva bene. Provò a sedersi accanto a lui, ma all'inizio ottenne lo stesso risultato della sera precedente: Sheldon si scostò e finì di mangiare ad occhi bassi, poi andò a lavare la ciotola e il cucchiaio nel lavandino. Restò a dargli le spalle per un tempo indefinito, ma Leonard si accorse che stava per cedere. Da come teneva le spalle contratte, da come artigliava l'aria intorno ai fianchi come se volesse estrarre due immaginarie Colt dalle fondine, sapeva che non si sarebbe trattenuto ancora a lungo.  
\- Non puoi uscire e poi rientrare dalla mia vita a tuo piacimento.  
Pronunciò queste parole con il solito tono saccente ed esasperante, proprio come se si stesse lamentando di un rubinetto che gocciola o di dettagli anacronistici in una pellicola. Solo che stavolta c'era in ballo molto di più, e Leonard non riuscì a sopportarlo.  
\- Oh, scusa se sono uscito dalla tua vita! Scusa se stavo per andare all'altro mondo... in effetti mi sono perforato l'appendice di proposito per fare un dispetto all'esimio dottor Cooper! Perché non cresci? Le persone si ammalano, ogni tanto, va bene? E nessuno ti ha chiesto di venirmi a trovare, di regalarmi fiori o libri o portarmi in bagno, ma potevi evitare di inscatolare tutta la mia roba come se fossi già morto e sepolto!  
Sheldon si strinse le braccia al petto, quasi volesse proteggere quella sua corazza fatta di schemi e procedure e formule e assurde fobie. Finalmente lo guardò negli occhi, ammettendo la sua presenza, mentre l'angolo della bocca gli si alzava ritmicamente in un tic spasmodico. - Tu... stavi  _davvero_ per morire. Dovevo prepararmi all'idea, risistemare ogni particolare della mia vita perché avesse di nuovo un senso... anche senza di te.  
Leonard era rimasto senza fiato. Un po' perché si stava pentendo di essersi arrabbiato con Sheldon, un po' perché gridare gli faceva davvero male, i punti tiravano.  
\- Ehi, per questo... sono fiero di te, te la sei cavata alla grande. Però, lo vedi, alla fine me la sono cavata anch'io, no? Siamo di nuovo qui, può tornare tutto come prima, meglio di prima. Sheldon,  _va tutto bene_.  
C'era ancora resistenza in quello sguardo, ancora paura e rancore infantile. Ma era sempre il suo migliore amico, ed era certo che prima o poi il loro rapporto avrebbe ripreso a funzionare.  
\- Ok, io vado a fare colazione da Penny, pensaci su.  
Andò alla porta traballando un po', si sentiva debole e stranamente eccitato: - Ehi, comunque sia, è bello essere di nuovo a casa.  
  
  
  
 _Ce l'aveva fatta, già, ma solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato fortunato. E anche se sapeva perfettamente che ripensarci non serviva a nulla, non poteva farne a meno. Da quella notte in cui il dolore l'aveva fatto precipitare nel buio soffocando anche quel grido che aveva appena iniziato ad articolare..._  
  
\- Leonard, devi cercare di capirlo. Suo padre è morto d'infarto, e suo nonno e magari anche il suo bisnonno... è normale che si sia spaventato trovandoti svenuto in bagno.  
  
 _E poi c'era stato il risveglio dall'anestesia, il limbo in cui faticava a riconoscere i suoi stessi pensieri, rimuovendo a fatica la patina che li ricopriva, per poi scoprire che quell'immagine lustrata un attimo prima era già tornata ad offuscarsi. Per fortuna, anche il dolore era diventato opaco._  
  
\- Mi sono spaventata anch'io, sai. Non te l'ho detto, finora, ma ho avuto paura sul serio. Paura di perderti.  
  
 _E ancora giorni senza sapore né colore, solitudine, vergogna ed impotenza. Ma anche risate trattenute e occhiatacce delle infermiere, Barry e il racconto della sua spedizione alla conquista della graziosa dottoressa Winkle, Stuart e l'odore dei fumetti nuovi, e Penny, sempre lei, bellissima e sorridente, con gli occhi lucidi e le labbra profumate di frutta, a ripetergli quanto non vedesse l'ora di riaverlo con sé._  
 _Sheldon non c'era mai stato. Né una visita, né una parola, né un messaggio, niente._  
  
\- Ma devi credermi, è stato coraggioso. Io mi sono messa ad urlare, mentre lui aveva già chiamato l'ambulanza. Ha parlato con i paramedici e li ha persino aiutati a portare la barella giù per le scale, perché la signora Gunderson aveva lasciato la spazzatura fuori e c'è stato un po' di... beh, non importa. Sheldon è venuto in ospedale, eccome. Ha telefonato a tua madre ed è stato in sala d'aspetto con me finché non è venuto il chirurgo a parlarci. È stato solo dopo, che è crollato. Quando Raj l'ha riportato a casa perché dormisse un po'. Credo che sia stato allora: ha avuto il tempo per pensare al peggio, mentre era da solo, e ha tratto delle conclusioni che non avevano più nulla a che vedere con la realtà...  
\- È un fisico teorico, dopotutto, possiamo chiamarla deformazione professionale. Ma sai che ha listato a lutto la bandierina sul frigo? Cioè, è un segno d'affetto, dal suo punto di vista.  
\- Sicuro che puoi bere il latte di soia? - domandò Penny, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
\- Devo riabituarmi a mangiare di tutto. Niente thailandese e niente indiano, per un po', ma per il resto è ok.  
Lei lo guardava come se fosse l'unico uomo rimasto sulla terra, o un sopravvissuto ad un disastro aereo; ma soprattutto come se le sue sopracciglia strambe fossero la cosa più interessante al mondo. Lo sfiorava come se ora fosse fatto di porcellana, con gesti delicati, attenti.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi, mentre era vicino a lei, il languore del suo corpo si tramutava in piacere. Forse era ancora un po' in quel limbo, dove i pensieri tentavano di tenersi aggrappati alla coscienza ma scivolavano via. Solo le sensazioni avevano una consistenza e valeva la pena essere sopravvissuto per provare tutto questo, oh eccome.  
  
  
  
Quando Penny andò al lavoro, Leonard tornò a casa e si ritirò in camera sua per un sonnellino, facendo attenzione a non inciampare nelle scatole. Questa volta si risvegliò ancora più riposato e lucido. Aprì quella con la scritta  
felpe - magliette  
e prese ciò che gli serviva; aveva più che mai il desiderio di una doccia, ma per quella avrebbe dovuto aspettare e si limitò ad una cauta rinfrescata. Di nuovo in soggiorno, si mise a studiare la lavagna di Sheldon e quel che vi trovò lo tenne occupato fino al ritorno del suo coinquilino.  
Sheldon rimase in piedi sulla soglia, le spalle tirate all'indietro e il capo voltato per metà, con gli occhi che fissavano il pavimento ma a tratti scattavano a guardare Leonard.  
\- E... ebbene? - Era compiaciuto dall'interesse che le sue elucubrazioni più recenti erano riuscite a suscitare.  
\- Sheldon, è grandioso. Sei ad un passo dal portare una teoria a consistenza interna ad essere universalmente riconosciuta dalla scienza. Devi aver lavorato più duramente in queste settimane che in tutta la tua vita!  
\- Io lavoro sempre al massimo del mio potenziale, che come sai non è misurabile, ma in quest'ultimo periodo non ho avuto distrazioni di sorta - puntualizzò con la sua solita aria supponente, rigido come non mai. - Sono stato costretto ad accettare terribili compromessi con mezzi di locomozione oltremodo pericolosi e anti-igienici, ma non ho più dovuto sopportare chiacchiere di argomento amoroso, macchie di nitrocellulosa sul divano e rumori molesti in generale.  
\- Nitro... Penny non si è mai messa lo smalto sul nostro divano! Beh, forse il rinforzante. Va bene, quindi siamo sempre stati io e Penny il tuo ostacolo al Nobel.  
Sheldon fece addirittura il gesto di pensarci su.  
\- Ascoltami. Sono contento che tu sia in grado di badare a te stesso, e sono ancora più felice che la tua ricerca stia decollando, ma è possibile che nella tua vita e in questa casa non ci sia più posto per me?  
- Non quel posto.  
Leonard si rese conto con un leggerissimo brivido di essere seduto sul lato  proibito del divano. Lo aveva fatto per avere una visuale migliore della lavagna, ma questo ovviamente non lo giustificava. Si scostò e Sheldon occupò prontamente la sua postazione. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso prima, ma anche questo gli era mancato.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze. Non hai violato alcun punto del nostro contratto fra coinquilini: alla voce "Preavvisi per assenze prolungate" è specificata una deroga in caso di grave malattia, perciò non avrei motivo di... - Aveva tirato fuori il suo Kindle, e gli stava mostrando l'articolo con sussiego. Pur sapendo quanto Sheldon odiasse essere toccato, Leonard lo interruppe posando una mano sulla sua; la reazione ci fu, ma lo stupì enormemente: Sheldon lo abbracciò. Un abbraccio dei suoi, naturalmente, rigido e goffo all'ennesimo grado, ma sincero. Leonard sentì le lacrime spuntare e non fece nulla per ricacciarle indietro.  
\- Bentornato, Leonard - gli sentì dire poi, - Sono felice che tu sia vivo. - Quelle parole, accompagnate dalla vibrazione della sua voce attraverso il loro contatto, gli diedero il colpo di grazia.  
In quel momento sentirono bussare alla porta. Sheldon si ricompose immediatamente e andò ad aprire, mentre Leonard si asciugava gli occhi e tirava su col naso.  
Penny, vestita con la divisa del ristorante, fece il suo ingresso, seguita da Raj e Howard - quest'ultimo un po' sulle sue. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che ce l'aveva ancora con Sheldon per essere stato cacciato in malo modo giorni prima. Più per la storia della catapulta che altro, probabilmente.  
\- Ci siamo incontrati giù, spero che tu non sia troppo stanco, tesoro...  
Leonard non era affatto stanco. In effetti non riusciva ad immaginare un modo migliore per concludere quella giornata.  
  
Dopo cena finirono tutti quanti nella sua stanza a disimballare le sue cose, commentando ogni oggetto con dovizia di particolari. Raj si innamorò di una certa giacchetta viola, e insistette perché gliela regalasse (Penny fu d'accordo, non l'aveva mai potuta soffrire). Howard si dedicò alle action figure e constatò che, a confronto, la propria collezione era inarrivabile, al che Sheldon tirò fuori i suoi esemplari migliori e iniziò un battibecco con i fiocchi. L'episodio del cucchiaio fu archiviato.  
Penny si commosse quando trovò un album di foto che raffiguravano Leonard da bambino. Rimasero sul letto a sfogliarle, in mezzo a quel caos, dimenticando dov'erano e con chi erano. Sheldon non fece commenti, un po' perché era impegnato a dimostrare la rarità della sua miniatura di Wedge Antilles, ma soprattutto perché, incredibilmente, non gli dava fastidio vederli felici.  
\- Hai un po' di Mountain Dew, Sheldon? - chiese Raj, provandosi per l'ennesima volta la giacca di Leonard davanti allo specchio. - Ho una sete che mi sembra di stare sul set di Dune.  
\- Immagino che sul set di Dune nessuno soffrisse la sete, in quanto la produzione forniva certamente cibo e bevande agli attori e ai tecnici impegnati nelle riprese. Nondimeno, un bicchiere di Mountain Dew è sempre una buona idea.  
  
Nella penombra del soggiorno, la sua lavagna se ne stava dimenticata con le sue formule e le belle speranze racchiuse in esse. C'era silenzio, ma poteva sentire le risate provenire dalla stanza in fondo al corridoio, ed era così rassicurante. Incredibile, le sue priorità stavano per capovolgersi un'altra volta... ce l'avrebbe fatta a riabituarsi? Niente più autobus brulicanti di germi, niente più fattorini incompetenti e dentisti a domicilio, d'accordo, ma di nuovo tentativi di sintonizzare la TV su quell'oscenità chiamata Babylon 5, di nuovo cravatte appese alla maniglia e...  
Di nuovo Leonard, sì. E Penny, Howard e Raj. I suoi C-Men.  
Con la bottiglia fredda in una mano, la testa leggermente piegata, Sheldon rimase incantato per un po' a guardare la bandierina magnetica attaccata al frigorifero. Lentamente, le sue labbra si distesero in un autentico sorriso da koala, mentre grattava via la striscetta di nastro adesivo nero. Il leone era più rampante che mai, lo sfondo più che mai azzurro e il futuro più che mai radioso.


End file.
